senorwoolyfandomcom-20200213-history
Billy y las Botas (Song)
"Billy la Bufanda, an irritable and reclusive scarf, finds an unlikely romance with a pair of boots. But sometimes love can be complicated" ''Billy y las Botas, ''or ''Billy and the Boots ''in English, is a song following Billy la Bufanda and the story of his unlikely romance with Las Botas. Plot The video starts with exposition by Perro. We are shown the life of the titular character, Billy, in his life of solitude hanging from a coat rack. He hates all the other clothing, although nobody knows why. He was very miserable, and dejected all interaction with the other clothing. However, despite this, he still believed he was happy. Cut to el hombre alto -- the owner of Billy and Perro -- taking Perro on a walk on a cold winter day. El hombre slips on an ice patch, flinging Billy into the air. Cut to Billy falling into a deep ocean. Billy then wakes on a shore. He, disorientated, walks up to land to find an odd temple, where he finds las Botas. He is immediately enraptured by them, as they are to him. They dance, and declare their plans to play mini golf. The video then shows montage of them on various adventures, such as mini-golfing and roller coasters, and even the moon. Later, Billy and las Botas are seen driving in a motorcycle, until they are stopped by "la mano del hombre alto." Billy attempts to retreat, but despite his efforts he is pryed from his Botas. Then the movie cuts to el hombre alto picking up Billy off a lady's pink boots, only mere moments after he slipped. It then cuts to las Botas in on stage in a restaurant, singing about their despair without Billy. Billy recuperates with Gorro and the other clothing in a desert, finally opening up to them. Lyrics Spanish= '''Perro Esta es la historia de un amor prohibido y legendario. Es la historia de una prenda verde y azul. Su nombre era Billy. Billy la Bufanda Había una prenda. Su nombre era Billy. Billy la Bufanda por si no lo conocen. Odiaba otra ropa. Guantes. Abrigos. Gorro ¿Incluso el gorro? Perro Sí. Vivía en el cuello de un hombre alto. Lejos del suelo. Lejos de todo. Estaba contento con su vida en soledad. Gorro, Abrigo, Guantes, y Pantalones Billy la Bufanda Perro Un día, estaba nevando. El hombre alto estaba caminando. De repente, ¡se resbaló! ¿Y Billy? Billy se cayó. Las Botas Billy la Bufanda Tú eres mi todo y me vuelves loca. O, Billy, Billy Billy la Bufanda Tú eres mi todo y me vuelves loca. Perro Más tarde se despertó. Todo el mundo estaba borroso. Se levantó. Se limpió. Y las vio. Allí en el suelo, había dos botas, rosadas, vibrantes, y muy hermosas. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Billy la Bufanda no podía creerlo. Las Botas Buenas tardes, Señor Bufanda. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo te llamas? Billy Me siento mucho mejor. ¡Me llamo Billy! Gorro, Abrigo, Guantes, y Pantalones Billy la Bufanda Las Botas Mucho gusto, Billy la Bufanda Somos Las Botas, Las Botas Rosadas Billy Igualmente, mis botas queridas. Son muy bonitas. ¡Juguemos al golfito! Las Botas Billy la Bufanda Tú eres mi todo y me vuelves loca. O, Billy, Billy Billy la Bufanda Tú eres mi todo y me vuelves loca. Perro Pero a veces, la vida y el amor pueden ser crueles. Más tarde, Billy y Las Botas estaban montando en una moto. Cuando, de repente, apareció ¡La Mano del Hombre Alto! Billy trató de liberarse. Billy trató de escaparse. Fue atrapado por el hombre alto. Las Botas ¡Billy la Bufanda! ¡Billy la Bufanda! Billy ¡Mis Botas Queridas! Perro El amor puede ser muy complicado. Especialmente entre botas y bufandas. Sin embargo, su amor vivirá para siempre. Billy Adiós, mis botas bonitas. Las quiero. Las quiero. Las Botas Billy la Bufanda Tú eres mi todo y me vuelves loca. O, Billy, Billy (x3) Billy la Bufanda Tú eres mi todo, y me vuelves loca. Ay, Billy. Billy, Billy, Billy, ¡no te vayas! ¡Billy! Te queremos, Billy. Nuestro amorcito. No te vayas, Billy, ¡Billy! ¡Billy! Ay, Billy. ¡Billy! Te quiero. No te vayas. ¡Billy! No te vayas, Billy. Billy... |-|English= Perro This is the story of a love, forbidden and legendary. It is a story of a piece of clothing, green and blue. His name was Billy. Billy the Scarf There was a scarf. His name was Billy. Billy the Scarf in case you don't know him. He hated other clothing. Gloves. Jackets. Gorro ¿Even the hat? Perro Yes. He lived on the neck of a tall man. Far from the ground. Far from everything. He was content in his life of solitude. Gorro, Abrigo, Guantes, y Pantalones Billy the Scarf Perro One day, it was snowing. The tall man was walking. Suddenly, he slipped! And Billy? Billy fell. Las Botas Billy the Scarf You are my everything and you drive me crazy. Oh, Billy, Billy. Billy the Scarf You are my everything and you drive me crazy. Perro Later on, he woke up. The whole world was blurry. He got up. He cleaned himself off. And he saw them. There on the ground were two boots, pink, vibrant, and very beautiful. His heart skipped a beat. Billy the Scarf couldn't believe it. Las Botas Good afternoon, Mr. Scarf. How are you feeling? What's your name? Billy I feel a lot better. My name is Billy! Gorro, Abrigo, Guantes, y Pantalones Billy la Bufanda Las Botas Nice to meet you, Billy the Scarf. We're The Boots, The Pink Boots. Billy Nice to meet you, my dear boots. You are very pretty. Let's play mini-golf! Las Botas Billy the Scarf You are my everything and you drive me crazy. Oh, Billy, Billy Billy the Scarf You are my everything and you drive me crazy. Perro But sometimes, life and love can be cruel. Later, Billy and The Boots were riding on a motorcycle. When, suddenly, appeared The Hand of the Tall Man! Billy tried to free himself. Billy tried to escape. He was trapped by the tall man. Las Botas Billy the Scarf! Billy the Scarf! Billy My Dear Boots! Perro Love can be very complicated. Especially between boots and scarves. Nevertheless, their love will love on forever. Billy Goodbye, my pretty boots. I love you both. I love you both. Las Botas Billy the Scarf You are my everything and you drive me crazy. Oh, Billy, Billy (x3) Billy the Scarf You are my everything, and you drive me crazy. Oh, Billy. Billy, Billy, Billy, don't go! Billy! We love you, Billy. Billy! Our love. Don't go, Billy, Billy! Billy! Oh, Billy. Billy! I love you. Don't go. Billy! Don't go, Billy. Billy... Production The story was first written in 2003 by James Wooldridge for his Spanish class. In 2010, production on the video began. In the original draft we would see Perro unite la mujer alto and el hombre alto, however this had to be cut due to budget. On September 21th, 2012 the video was released. Later on, the sequel to this was released September 10, 2015. Later later on, a graphic novel adaptation with the original's namesake titled Billy y las Botas was released August 29th 2016, and featured the originally cut ending. Characters * Perro (voiced by James Wooldridge) - debut. * Billy la Bufanda (voiced by James Wooldridge) * Los Guantes - debut. * El Abrigo - debut. * Gorro (voiced by James Wooldridge) - debut. * Los Pantalones - debut. * El Hombre Alto - debut. * La Mujer Alto - debut. * Las Botas (voiced by Karen Girolami Callam and Stephanie Moretta) Trivia .]] * During the Find the Ganga Girls event, the Ganga Girls can be seen at 3:07 to the lower right corner in the trees. Category:Songs Category:Stories Category:Animated Stories Category:Animated